1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to authentication.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional security systems add steps or procedures to information retrieval or other tasks. These additional steps re-direct the user's attention from the primary task to secondary authentication tasks. The re-direction of attention tends to interrupt the user and reduces the user's efficiency in performing the primary task. Moreover, difficult and/or time consuming authentication steps reduce the likelihood that a user will actually log-in and then log-out of the controlled system after a task is completed. Instead, users tend to cluster transactions together for processing during a single authenticated session. Users faced with this type of authentication overhead are likely to leave sessions open which only serves to reduce the security of the system Thus, light-weight systems and methods of authentication would be useful.